


Breakfast

by Pictures-Of-Past-Lovers (Ang_4)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang_4/pseuds/Pictures-Of-Past-Lovers
Summary: Modern Au, Elphaba tries to Cook breakfast despite Galinda's best efforts.





	Breakfast

“Hold still!” Galinda smiled as she sat cross-legged on the counter top and scribbled down quick sketches in her small sketchbook.

“I can’t really do that, I’m cooking!” Elphaba chuckled as she flipped the pancake in the pan.

“I knowwww but your hair looked so perfect in that light now I’ll never get it back.” Galinda pouted as she looked to her sketch and kept putting in detail she remembers.

“I’m sorry my sweet, but I’d rather not have a fire in the kitchen.” Elphaba smiled and leaned over to kiss Galinda’s pouted lip. Galinda smiled and kissed her back deeply.

“fine, but you owe me a sketch!” the blonde demanded playfully. Elphaba smiled and nodded agreeing to the debt.

When Elphaba turned around to finish the pancake and start another on the pan Galinda huffed but smiled as she saw the cat sleeping on the couch she then started to sketch the sleeping kitten waiting for Elphaba to be done. After a minute of sketching the sleeping cat Galinda decided she wanted to pet him.

“here Malky.” Galinda tsks gently as she called the long haired white cat up to the counter with her. She grabbed some of the milk for the pancakes as encouragement and the small kitten hurried over and jumped up to join them.

He purred loudly as Galinda gave him the milk and Elphaba smiled.

“I needed that.” She laughed.

“oh nonsense Malky needs milk too.” Galinda smiled. “growing kittens and all.” Galinda pet the kitten as Elphaba finished up the strawberry pancakes and made a batch with blueberries for herself.

Galinda took the plate of her special pancakes and soaked them in syrup before she started to eat them.

“These are amazing!!! You make them better than Popsicle used to.” Galinda praised as she ate the sweet breakfast treats.

“Why thank you,” Elphaba smiled as she pet Malky and gently pressed her nose to his forehead before she had to flip the pancakes again. The kitten purred loudly and jumped up to sit on Elphaba’s shoulder to watch as she cooked.

Galinda smiled as she set her plate aside and started to draw the pair. Elphaba hummed to herself and let Malky try some of the cooked batter off the spatula as she cooked.

Elphaba glanced over to see Galinda drawing away in the sketch book and smiled wider at the sight. The beautiful blonde with her hair still a mess from sleep, the cupcake patterned pajama shorts with the -unmatching- unicorn tank-top, hunched over her book as she sits on the counter in the sun, Elphaba wondered what she had done right in her life to deserve such a moment as this.


End file.
